Le dernier exorcisme
by MetM'S
Summary: [Oneshot] Il faut lire XD


**Aux commandes : Shakes et Mithy. Attention aux turbulences, gardez vos ceintures attachées XD !**

**Disclaimers**** : l'échange équivalent ne marche vraiment pas parce que vu le boulot qu'on a fourni ils devraient nous appartenir ! Et non !**

**Genre : vous les prenez tous, vous faîtes un Mit Shakes et vous aurez la fic !**

**Rating : le beau M le beau M ça voulait dire vous êtes prévenus XD**

**Couple : sérieusement, Shakes et Mithy sur du KKM qui cela peut-il être ? AldebertXConrad bien sûr (otp, otp XD) On vous a fait peur hein ? Mais c'est halloween youhou ! Il est tard et on est euphoriques, désolé. Il y a un brun et un blond. **

**Résumé : le Père Fouras a dit à Yuuri « il faut trouver la clé, pour cela Yuuri, il faut te jeter à l'eu » Yuuri a répondu : « je veux pas y aller, l'eau est froide ». Le Père Fouras a répondu : « t'inquiètes pas tu auras bientôt »**

**Câlins tous particuliers : Meanne, c'est pour toi qu'on a boosté XDD Vive le Wsac et ses défis ! (on pense ça parce qu'on est just, hein ? finie à 23h21 si c'est pas un signe XD. Chus)**

**Un dernier mot : c'est votre dernier mot ? Vi ! Bonne lecture (on l'espère !).**

* * *

* * *

**Le dernier exorcisme**

¤

Yuuri étouffait le cinquième bâillement en cinq bonnes minutes. Doucement, il posa sa plume sur le porte-plume avant de tourner légèrement la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre, marmonnant.

¤

- Paperasse, paperasse… je vous en mettrais de la paperasse, moi.

¤

Il faisait nuit noire, la lune était pleine, ronde et belle… et il avait sommeil.

A cette heure plus personne n'était dehors. En plus aujourd'hui, c'était la Fête des Morts. Conrad et Yozak lui avaient expliqué que la coutume locale voulait que ce jour-là, ses sujets laissaient pour une nuit entière les rues aux esprits, afin qu'ils puissent profiter des plaisirs auxquels ils n'avaient plus droit depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint l'au-delà. Durant cette fête les vivants ne devaient pas aller dehors sous peine d'être emportés, pour avoir enfreint la règle. Quand Yuuri avait demandé si quelque fois le règlement avait été enfreint, Yozak lui avait répondu que certains courageux l'avaient fait, oui… et qu'ils n'étaient jamais revenus pour en parler.

¤

- Je suis mort. Mes yeux se ferment tous seuls.

¤

Hmph. De toutes façons il n'avait pas envie de sortir, il voulait juste dormir et réactiver sa circulation sanguine dans le bas de son corps. Et empêcher une troisième crampe à la main en quatre heures, à force de signer. Heureusement qu'il avait un cabinet de toilettes à l'intérieur de son bureau, sinon c'était à peine s'il avait le droit de se lever, parce qu'on le dévisageait ouvertement quand il le faisait.

¤

- J'ai plus de dos…

¤

Heureusement qu'on lui permettait de boire un verre d'eau entre deux signatures, entre deux piles qui doublaient voire triplaient de volume.

Heureusement que s'il avait faim on le nourrissait, oui, mais sur place, ce qui ne respectait absolument pas le protocole si cher à Gunther… il le lui avait suffisamment répété qu'il ne pouvait pas se cacher derrière des décrets à parapher pour échapper à ses obligations.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi journée qu'il était arrivé au Palais et n'avait pas quitté la salle de travail une seule seconde, Gunther y avait veillé avec un zèle plutôt inhabituel à bien y réfléchir.

Même pour lui.

D'ailleurs en y repensant bien ce n'était pas la seule chose qui était inhabituelle aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui il n'avait pas vu Wolfram une seule fois. Ni même entendu.

¤

- J'ai plus de nuque. 'chopé un torticolis. Leur faute.

¤

D'habitude dès qu'il arrivait ou une ou deux heures après au grand maximum, selon ses propres obligations, Wolfram venait le saluer et vraisemblablement rouspéter un bon coup.

Quand Yuuri avait demandé aux personnes présentes où il se trouvait, on ne lui répondait pas vraiment. Par contre on augmentait sa pile de dossiers urgents et il oubliait ce qu'il avait demandé jusqu'à ce qu'une pile soit terminée.

Il en avait vu du monde aujourd'hui : Gwendal, Chérie et Yozak en coup de vent, Murata, Gunther et Conrad étaient presque là en permanence. Et depuis quelques heures la petite Greta aussi lui tenait compagnie, l'encourageant à terminer son travail de la journée.

Une journée presque normale en somme hormis un détail blond et teigneux aux abonnés absent.

Le genre d'absence qui se remarquait.

¤

- Mes doigts refusent de continuer…

¤

C'était comme si Wolfram n'était pas au Palais, alors qu'il était sûr qu'il y était. Yuuri avait entendu une servante dire en passant devant la porte fermée de son bureau qu'il avait un « fort bel appétit aujourd'hui » et que c'était « tout à fait normal dans s… » et… rien.

Le reste avait été emporté par les bruits de pas et celui des piles de dossier qui atterrissaient à une vitesse ahurissante devant son nez.

En fait, il n'avait pas le temps de dire « Wolf » que la pile semblait tripler de volume. Il avait même cru à un moment que le bureau croulerait sous le poids.

Mais non. Et cela avait été ainsi toute la journée.

¤

- Ça. Suffit.

¤

Greta bailla et annonça qu'elle se couchait, rompant le cours des pensées de Yuuri, qui détourna les yeux de la lune pour recevoir un baiser sonore. Ça au moins c'était normal.

Puis elle fit le tour des présents dans la pièce et après avoir embrassé Conrad, Murata et Gunther, Yuuri la vit ouvrir la porte et se diriger dans la direction opposée de leur chambre sans un regard en arrière.

Sans un « bonne nuit » à Wolfram, ce qu'elle ne manquait jamais, jamais de faire quand il était là. Elle ne manquait jamais d'aller embrasser son père.

¤

- Greta ? Tu ne dis pas bonne nuit à Wolfram ?

- Euh… Non, Yuuri, j'ai trop sommeil, je le verrais demain.

¤

Et elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Pour la millième fois Yuuri fronça les sourcils depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans son bureau.

Ce n'était définitivement pas normal, oui

Et ça commençait à lui faire peur, surtout.

On lui cachait quelque chose.

Yuuri décida que la coupe était pleine.

¤

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Votre Majesté…

¤

Un Gunther au regard fuyant tenta de remettre une pile de décrets mais Yuuri, furieux, les renversa du revers de la main, le regard exaspéré, défiant quiconque de ne pas lui donner les explications qu'il demandait.

¤

- Je veux une explication.

¤

Yuuri se leva d'un bond, faisant les cent pas tout en marmonnant.

¤

- D'abord Wolfram que je ne vois pas de la journée alors que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

¤

Conrad tenta de poser une main sur l'épaule de Yuuri, qui se dégagea d'un geste sec pour continuer sa marche et ses interrogations.

¤

- Ensuite les dossiers qui doublent et triplent de volume dès que je prononce son nom et je te préviens Gunther, si je vois une feuille de plus sur le plan de travail, tu les signeras tout seul ! De toutes façons je ferai le reste demain, je suis fatigué.

¤

Yuuri lança un regard froid à Gunther qui avala difficilement sa salive. Bien fait.

¤

- Enfin Greta qui ne lui dit pas bonne nuit parce qu'elle est fatiguée… elle qui se réveille en pleine nuit quand elle s'endort trop vite, rien que pour avoir son baiser de « beaux rêves » comme elle l'appelle ! Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque !

¤

Yuuri s'arrêta net le corps rigide, les poings serrés.

Murata avait un air gêné et peut-être calculateur. Pour trouver une porte de sortie ?

Conrad était calme si ce n'était la goutte de sueur qui coulait de sa tempe droite.

Gunther avait l'air d'un enfant pris en faute. Il mordait un mouchoir en tissus.

Voyant la nervosité grandissante de Gunther, Yuuri décida de tester toute la puissance de son regard fâché pour faire céder le plus faible.

¤

Les interpellés se regardèrent alors en chien de faïence avant que Gunther, avalant sa salive, finisse par avouer :

¤

- Votre Majesté, Wolfram est malade et contagieux, personne ne peut le voir.

¤

Yuuri pâlit.

Il n'était plus fatigué d'un seul coup.

Quand Conrad lui assura que ce que Wolfram avait n'était pas grave, juste contagieux, Yuuri insista pour aller dans leur chambre, voir comment il allait.

¤

Alors il se précipita dans le laboratoire d'une Anissina passablement… étonnée pour lui demander quelque chose pour se protéger des maladies. Elle lui confia alors un « super masque-kun pour empêcher n'importe quoi d'entrer en contact avec n'importe qui ». Ça ressemblait vaguement à un masque de chirurgien de chez lui, ça ferait l'affaire, il s'est dit.

Une fois paré il courut à leur chambre, malgré les supplications des autres. Il était vraiment inquiet. Si on lui avait caché que Wolfram était malade pour ne pas l'inquiéter c'était raté.

Wolfram avait beau être casse-pieds, il le préférait casse-pieds et bruyant que silencieux et alité. Tiens, les autres avaient fini par le laisser tranquille vu qu'il n'entendait plus de bruits de pas le suivant dans le couloir.

Il avait couru tellement vite qu'il n'avait entendu que le sang à ses tempes et ses propres battements de cœur.

Il ralentit.

Ce n'était pas grave, juste contagieux après tout.

¤

- Hmm…

¤

Il s'arrêta net.

De derrière la porte, Yuuri entendait des gémissements de Wolfram plus une voix masculine inconnue, sûrement le médecin du château.

Mais le médecin c'était Gisela ?

Pauvre Wolfram, il devait souffrir…

¤

En s'approchant un peu plus près, il huma une odeur très… moins, très, très moins antiseptiques que dans les hôpitaux de chez lui.

Des effluves exotiques, oui… comme un mélange d'Ylang-ylang et de vanille bourbon…

Et il y avait comme une fumée blanche…

Agréable, oui…

Quel était ce genre de médecine…

Gisela s'était-elle faîte remplacer ?

Il n'était pas au courant…

¤

- Ah… Aaaaaaah…. Ahhh…

¤

Yuuri avala sa salive, le cœur battant.

Quelle souffrance !

Il ouvrit en grand la porte de la chambre et là, le CHOC !

¤

Un homme aux longs cheveux noir et blancs, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une robe de chambre de satin pourpre caressait Wolfram.

Un Wolfram nu sur le lit.

Avec ses cheveux blonds collés aux tempes,

ses yeux fermés,

son corps rejeté en arrière et sa bouche entrouverte,

et les draps blancs entortillés impudiquement autour de sa taille et le haut de ses cuisses, très haut… Wolfram ressemblait à une statue grecque… dédiée à la débauche.

¤

La première réaction de Yuuri à l'apparence de Wolfram fut d'abord le choc, puis un début d'incendie entre les cuisses : des réactions naturelles pour un adolescent surprenant une scène des plus excitantes.

Même s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir quelque chose d'excitant chez Wolfram.

Un moment de silence…

¤

Puis l'homme scanda :

¤

– Ah tu aimes, ça, petit esprit pervers !

– Oh oui, continue ! Encore ! Encore ! Allez viens, viens si t'es un homme !

¤

Wolfram gémissait de façon tout à fait indécente, ses mains à présent se crispaient sur les draps, son corps se cambrait et il se mordillait les lèvres comme s'il était au supplice.

¤

Yuuri bouche bée, mit son doigt dans la bouche de Morgif en disant « pince-moi je rêve ! » Morgif le mordit.

Yuuri pensa, indigné : « Eh ! Wolfram s'amuse tout seul à deux, et avec un autre que moi ! Il a pas le droit ! Malade mon œil ! »

¤

Et l'indignation lui remit les idées en place.

Wolfram n'était pas en train de jouer : il était malade. En plus, il n'avait même pas fait attention à sa présence.

C'était ce… ce… ce médecin qui était en train de profiter de la situation.

Un médecin ? Depuis quand on auscultait en robe de chambre ?

Il ôta son super masque-kun et hurla.

¤

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

¤

Le brun se tourna vers Yuuri avec un grand sourire. Wolfram semblait toujours indifférent à la présence à sa présence, ce qui n'était vraiment, vraiment pas normal. Mais rien ne l'était depuis le début.

¤

– Votre Majesté ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tout se passe bien !

¤

Yuuri était sur le point de rentrer quand l'homme lui lança un regard horrifié :

¤

- N'entrez pas !

- Vous plaisantez ? C'est ma chambre !

¤

Wolfram gémit plus fort.

¤

- N'arrêtez… n'arrêtez pas, ne vous… occupez pas de lui… je sens… je sens que ça…vient…

- Wolfram qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

¤

Yuuri, en furie, essaya d'entrer encore, les yeux sur Wolfram.

Mais ses oreilles écoutaient les mots du « médecin ».

Médecin qui lui conseilla :

¤

- Alors si vous entrez votre Majesté, veuillez ôter vos chaussures : les esprits détestent qu'on leur manque de respect et le sire Von Bielefeld risque d'être un peu plus l'objet de leur courroux. Sans parler de vous. Posez les près des miennes, sur votre gauche.

¤

- Ah…

¤

Yuuri ne comprenait rien. Il ne voyait qu'un homme poser la main sur Wolfram d'une manière qui ne faisait certainement pas parti du protocole. Et puis… c'était la Fête des Morts aujourd'hui alors peut-être…

¤

- D'accord…

¤

Il avait répondu comme un automate et avait fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Puis il secoua la tête, se ressaisit et fronça les sourcils :

¤

– Ça se passe, bien, ah… mais ça ne me dit pas ce qui se passe !

¤

Une caresse à Wolfram de la part du « médecin » et le patient poussa un gémissement absolument indécent.

¤

– Ah, ça y'est, je vais l'avoir !

¤

Yuuri, paniqué, bondit du couloir, puis poussa sans ménagement le médecin :

¤

– Vous aurez rien du tout ! Wolfram ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang !

¤

Wolfram prit les mains de Yuuri pour les poser sur lui dans une esquisse de caresse, poussa un gémissement qui fit sursauter Yuuri, il se tourna vers le « médecin ».

Deux yeux gris l'observèrent avec attention. Des yeux sans âge.

Il avait l'air un peu jeune pour exercer la médecine.

Il avait l'air de se croire beau en plus.

Il était louche avec son sourire.

¤

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Quel genre de médecin êtes-vous espèce de... de…

– Votre Majesté, je ne suis pas médecin.

- Nous sommes d'accord sur un point.

- Je suis maître Gürü, exorciste royal depuis 40 ans.

- Ah, ça change tout…

¤

Wolfram avait l'air… mieux ne valait pas s'y attarder pour le moment.

Yuuri avait une veine qui menaçait de sortir de sa tempe.

L'exorciste fronça les sourcils devant le scepticisme évident affiché par le maou :

¤

- C'est une affaire tout à fait sérieuse : Son Excellence est sous l'emprise d'un esprit libertin! Vous empêchez la procédure, et votre excitation renforce la puissance l'esprit , répondit-il, faisant de grand geste.

– Eh ! Euh…

¤

Quelle excitation ?

Il n'y avait pas d'excitation !

Juste de la colère et de.. de l'inquiétude !

Ah… il parlait de cette excitation-là…

N'empêche que…

Eh !

C'était sa chambre d'abord et un charlatan faisait n'importe quoi à Wolfram, il avait des raisons d'être excité quand même !

Pourtant c'était le méd… euh l'exorciste royal qui semblait perdre patience.

¤

– Vous devriez sortir de la chambre et me laisser faire comme d'habitude !

– Comment ça comme d'habitude ! Comment ça ?

– Eh bien, oui, comme tous les changements de lune depuis vingt ans ! Laissez-moi faire mon travail ! Je vous assure que je vous rendrais votre fiancé en un seul morceau.

¤

Yuuri devint blanc.

¤

– Ça fait vingt ans que Wolfram se fait exorciser de cette façon ?

– Oui, mais j'ai amélioré ma technique depuis, nous nous connaissons bien maintenant !

¤

Et… il était fier de lui en plus ?

Vingt ans…

VINGT ANS QU'IL FAISAIT CA ?

¤

- L'esprit est de plus en plus satisfait ! Je ne désespère pas de lui apporter l'exaltation suprême qui le conduira hors du corps de Son Excellence !

¤

Yuuri était au bord de l'évanouissement.

¤

– Conrad et Gwendal sont au courant ? Ils savent ce que vous faites ici ?

– Bien sûr, Votre Majesté ! On explique toujours aux familles, on leur remet des fascicules qui expliquent le processus de délivrance. En vingt années ils ne pouvaient qu'être au courant, tout est fait dans la transparence la plus totale.

¤

L'exorciste brandit un livre avec illustrations, tout droit sorti de la poche intérieure de sa robe de chambre et commença à expliquer.

¤

- Même votre petite fille le sait ! Je lui ai remis le fascicule dédié aux enfants : « comment vivre avec un possédé » afin qu'ils ne se sentent pas rejetés durant cette période.

¤

Yuuri avait les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête.

Pendant ce temps là, Wolfram continuait à chercher à se faire caresser par son fiancé, celui-ci voulut retirer ses mains mais l'exorciste le stoppa :

¤

– Non, non, continuez, vous lui faites du bien !

¤

Yuuri écarlate, hurla.

¤

– Sortez d'ici avant que je n'appelle la police !

– Hein ?

– Enfin, les gardes ! Ou je te lance Morgif !

– Mais…

¤

Yuuri le regarda avec ses yeux de Maou.

¤

– Sors. Tu ne le touches plus. Tu ne le regardes plus. Sors.

¤

L'exorciste partit sans demander son reste. Il aurait pu oublier quelque chose voir quelqu'un – le Possédé ? - qu'il s'en ficherait royalement, le regard de Yuuri, du Maou, était franchement inquiétant.

Wolfram, quant à lui, se redressa, soudain parfaitement lui-même.

Le drap glissa un peu plus bas sur son entrejambe :

¤

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Pourquoi as-tu laissé Maître Gürü s'en aller ?

¤

Un Wolfram parfaitement en colère aussi.

Parfaitement dans son état normal.

Hormis qu'il était… fiévreux.

Rouge.

Nu.

Et que dans ses yeux verts assombris il y avait une petite tache noire.

Mais Yuuri verrait ça plus tard.

¤

– Wolfram, je suis désolé, je savais pas, si j'avais su je serai intervenu beaucoup plus tôt ! Quand je pense que Conrad et Gwendal l'ont laissé te… te…

¤

Le regard de Wolfram aurait pu foudroyer un sakura, se dit Yuuri.

Pourtant la foudre c'était jaune.

Ou blanc…

¤

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il était là pour m'aider ! C'est le dernier de sa profession ! LE DERNIER. Et tu l'as chassé... Tu as tout gâché espèce de mauviette égoïste !

¤

Yuuri ne comprenait plus rien et il s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait compris quelque chose de toutes façons.

Tout ce qu'il savait était que Wolfram était presque nu, avait été molesté par un malade et qu'en plus il en redemandait ?

Non ce n'était pas possible.

Wolfram était souffrant, ça au moins ça avait un sens.

¤

– Mais… mais… Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il te faisait ?

– Il m'exorcisait ! rétorqua Wolfram. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Ce fichu esprit est… Ah…

¤

Wolfram frissonna et ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et de fixer un regard à moitié brûlant et à moitié furieux sur Yuuri qui avala sa salive.

Celui-ci s'assit sur le lit près du malade, sans rompre le contact, sans cesser de lui toucher le torse.

Il n'avait pas l'air vraiment souffrant en fait même s'il avait les symptômes…

Il semblait… il semblait différent… qu'avait dit le charlatan déjà ?

¤

– Tu es possédé par un esprit, dit Yuuri en détournant les yeux. Et depuis vingt ans ?

– Oui… souffla Wolfram d'une voix rauque.

¤

« Concentre-toi, Yuuri, concentre-toi ! » se réprimanda le Maou.

C'était assez difficile comme ça, si son esprit se mettait à vagabonder…

¤

– Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

¤

Un haussement de sourcil.

¤

– Pourquoi je te l'aurais dit ?

– Parce que tu es mon ami ! … Et… euh, mon fiancé ! ajouta Yuuri après un instant de réflexion.

– Ravi que tu t'en souviennes, répliqua Wolfram.

¤

Yuuri était largué.

¤

– Comment ça se fait que je m'en sois jamais rendu compte ?

– Que je suis ton fiancé ?

– Non ! Que tu es possédé par un esprit !

¤

Wolfram détourna les yeux, une rougeur aux joues.

¤

– Il y a plus important ici que mon problème que jusque-là je gérais seul et parfaitement.

- Tu parles d'une gestion, marmonna Yuuri.

- Si je te l'avais dit tu aurais dispersé une partie de ton énergie dessus. Non mais regarde ce que tu as fait une fois mis au courant ! Tu as renvoyé mon seul remède !

- … mais… tu aurais pu te trahir… j'aurais pu le voir ! J'aurais dû le voir ! Et je n'ai rien vu ! Rien ! En trois ans.

¤

Yuuri s'était arrêté de caresser Wolfram.

Celui-ci s'agita.

Yuuri reprit ses effleurements de peau, s'attardant sur les pectoraux lisses, distraitement.

¤

- Non, tu n'aurais rien pu voir, parce que tu es l'homme que j'aime, poursuivit Wolfram avec raideur. Par conséquent l'esprit n'a pas la même emprise sur moi. Il ne peut pas me dominer spirituellement. Et puis, parlons-en de « tes » trois ans : vu le peu de fois que tu es là tu ne risquais pas de t'en rendre compte !

¤

Yuuri avait arrêté ses caresses. Il n'était pas très productif quand il était en colère et inquiet, même s'il était très beau, pensa Wolfram.

¤

- J'ai quand même vu que tu n'étais pas là tout à l'heure ! J'ai su qu'il se passait quelque chose et je suis intervenu !

¤

Wolfram émit un grognement frustré.

Yuuri se leva brusquement, faisant les cent pas, ce qu'il faisait pour rassembler ses idées.

Wolfram leva les yeux au plafond… avait-il le besoin de le soumettre à un interrogatoire ?

Soit il l'aidait, soit il sortait, il n'en pouvait plus !

¤

- Oui et on voit ce que ça a donné !

- Si je m'attendais à… à ça !

- C'est ce que je vis depuis vingt ans, Yuuri.

¤

La voix de Wolfram s'était faîte plus douce.

La tâche sombre, un peu moins sombre.

¤

- Alors… commença Yuuri en se dandinant un peu.

¤

Wolfram lâcha un des draps qu'il avait serré dans son poing, l'envie de plus en plus forte.

Pour se frapper le front du plat de la main.

¤

– Alors rien du tout ! Ça ne suffit pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je ressens, quand l'esprit réclame sa… nourriture ? fit Wolfram, se rapprochant de Yuuri inconsciemment, lassé de cette conversation, lassé de tout ce qui n'était pas Yuuri à l'heure actuelle. Cette brûlure en moi qui me possède, me fait esclave du… moindre toucher…

¤

La voix de Wolfram était presque un murmure maintenant, son visage semblait si proche de celui de Yuuri…

¤

– Je dois me faire… violence pour… contrôler les pulsions de cet esprit alors que mon corps réclame encore et… toujours…

¤

Un souffle dans l'oreille de Yuuri, deux bras autour de ses épaules, et un corps nu à l'odeur troublante sur ses genoux, pressé contre lui.

¤

– D'être satisfait…

¤

Yuuri avala sa salive, pétrifié, alors que Wolfram posait le front sur son épaule en respirant de façon saccadée. « C'est l'esprit qui parle, essaya-t-il de se convaincre, c'est l'esprit, c'est pas Wolfram, il essaie de profiter de moi à… à travers lui, oooooh… »

¤

Ça ne changeait pas le fait que le corps de Wolfram était presque enroulé autour de lui, et que son corps à lui commençait à le trahir de façon de plus en plus apparente. Yuuri passa les bras autour de Wolfram et avec un peu d'hésitation, commença à lui caresser le dos doucement, comme pour le calmer.

¤

– Je veux t'aider, dit-il. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

¤

Wolfram se redressa brutalement.

¤

– Ramène l'exorciste, déclara-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

¤

Yuuri se redressa brutalement, furieux, laissant tomber Wolfram sur le lit :

¤

- Alors c'est ça ? Tu le veux lui plus que moi ?

¤

Yuuri ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il pouvait impliquer.

Wolfram non plus, il avait autre chose à penser.

¤

- Mais lui il sait ce qu'il fait ! C'est un exorciste assermenté, un expert ! Rappelle-le !

¤

Yuuri pointa du doigt Wolfram, le regard sévère.

¤

- C'est l'esprit qui parle, je le sais ! Sors de Wolfram, laisse-le tranquille ! Wolfram, je sais que tu es là, combats-le, ne te laisse pas faire ! Tu es plus fort que lui !

- Mais imbécile c'est moi qui parle ! Cela fait vingt ans que je lutte et tu vas tout gâcher alors pour la dernière fois, rappelle-le où je le fais moi-même.

¤

Le regard de Yuuri se fit glacial.

Il abaissa la main qui pointait le long de son corps.

Sa voix se fit basse et pourtant, claqua comme un couperet.

¤

- Tu ne sortiras pas de cette chambre.

- Je vais me gêner, tiens.

¤

Un sourire ironique aux yeux verts…

¤

Le drap redescendit de la taille de Wolfram au moment où celui-ci se releva, le dévoilant dans sa splendide nudité.

Il était bien nu sous le drap.

Les yeux de Yuuri glissèrent sans s'en rendre compte sur une partie que jamais il n'aurait pensé admirer sur le corps d'un autre homme.

Le regard de Yuuri s'assombrit.

¤

Il était hors de question que Wolfram sorte de cette chambre dans cet état.

Et si Greta faisait un cauchemar et rencontrait son père ainsi ? Sans sa… sans sa nuisette !

Et même si Greta ne se levait pas… il y avait trop de gardes la nuit et Wolfram pouvait les euh perturber dans leur ronde.

Et puis… ce n'était pas bien pour son statut à Wolfram de se promener ainsi d'abord. Il était le fiancé du Maou. Qu'est-ce qu'on dirait, hein, si le fiancé du Maou se promenait tout nu dans le couloir ?

Ça faisait vingt ans que ça durait…

Tout le monde était au courant…

Tout le monde lui avait menti…

Tout le monde savait pour le charlatan qui se prenait pour un exorciste…

Tout le monde savait ou pensait qu'il était… co…

¤

L'esprit et son hôte ne sortiraient pas de cette chambre. Yuuri ne le permettrait pas. Jamais.

Il fallait montrer à Wolfram le bien-fondé de cette décision et empêcher l'esprit d'intervenir. Après tout il ne connaissait pas exactement l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

¤

- Tu ne sortiras pas de cette chambre, Wolfram.

- Et comment tu comptes m'en empêcher, Yuuri ? Comment tu pourras m'empêcher d'obtenir ce que je veux ? Comment tu pourras m'empêcher de l'assouvir… et de… m'assouvir ?

¤

Oui c'était vrai, ça, comment l'empêcher de sortir….

L'assommer ?

Non, non, Wolfram s'en souviendrait et il en pâtirait, même si ça avait été pour la bonne cause.

Et puis il était hors de question qu'il lève la main sur lui : la dernière fois il s'était retrouvé fiancé.

Et puis il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal tout simplement.

¤

- Moi vivant Wolfram, tu ne sortiras pas de cette chambre.

¤

L'endormir ?

Oui mais comment ? Ça impliquerait de laisser Wolfram tout seul pour aller chercher une potion dans le cabinet de Gisela et surtout d'expliquer pourquoi. En plus, la possession de Wolfram le rendant… vulnérable, quelqu'un de malintentionné pourrait venir profiter de lui.

¤

Et puis, la voie étant libre, le pseudo exorciste serait capable de revenir terminer son travail, comment avait-t-il pu oser ? Wolfram n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal. En plus il le réclamait. Et Yuuri apprenait de manière totalement grotesque qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment que Wolfram réclame un autre que son fiancé pour faire ce genre de chose. C'était indécent. Il rirait tiens, si ce n'était pas lui le dindon de la farce.

¤

Et puis Wolfram l'accusait tout le temps de le tromper… et ce n'était pas tromper Yuuri que de se laisser tripoter de cette manière et d'en redemander tous les mois ou toutes les lunes ou il ne savait quoi depuis vingt ans ? Et puis quoi encore ? Mais c'était lui l'homme trompé ! Par rétroactivité !

¤

Wolfram susurra, vipérin, le regard plus vert que jamais.

La tâche à peine plus sombre.

¤

- Je ne suis pas obligé de te tuer pour sortir, jamais je ne le laisserai attenter à ta vie…

¤

Détermination…

¤

- … mais je peux te faire mal. Je peux te faire très mal, Yuuri… et je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

¤

Le Possédé glissa du lit, se leva, nu, beau, presque trop beau.

Yuuri le voyait beau, vraiment.

Une démarche gracieuse… c'était Wolfram.

Ce n'était _pas_ Wolfram.

Une démarche imposante…

C'était Wolfram.

Ce n'était pas Wolfram. Sa démarche à lui était énergique, déterminée pas comme ça… Pas comme si Yuuri était une proie.

Pas… sensuelle ?

Pas comme _ça_.

Pourtant…

Pourtant Yuuri avait vu parfois…

Juste un petit peu.

Parfois c'était pas qu'il le regardait « comme ça », non, jamais, c'était beaucoup trop… ça ?

Mais parfois, dans son regard vert, un tout petit, tout petit peu… il y avait ce…_ça_.

Comme avec les ours abeille.

Comme quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne comprenait pas son amour. Le même regard sans tâche sombre.

Il avait juste un peu oublié et puis…

¤

Wolfram approchait.

Il le touchait des doigts.

Ses yeux.

_Ses yeux…_

Et ses mains…

Il prit sa respiration.

Yuuri perdit la sienne.

¤

- Je veux juste… l'exorciste. Il faudra t'excuser et lui donner une compensation financière qu'on en finisse.

¤

Une compensation financière ?

Jamais de la vie ?

Le payer pour le toucher ?

Il était bien malade, oui !

¤

- Il ne te touchera pas. Personne ne te fera du mal contre ton gré, Wolfram, je ne laisserai pas cet esprit te dicter ta conduite.

- Imbécile !

¤

Wolfram se raidit, comme prêt à le gifler, par colère.

Mais il se contenta de se raidir et de trembler.

Wolfram luttait oui.

Contre lui-même.

Contre un esprit.

Contre lui…

Cela renforça la détermination de Yuuri. Il ne savait pas comment faire mais il ferait, après tout c'était sa devise ! Promettre d'aider, d'abord, trouver une solution ensuite !

Et il fallait le faire.

Et vite.

¤

- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, Wolfram… si je dois t'attacher je t'attacherai. Tu n'iras nulle part je te dis. Ou alors toi l'esprit tu partiras, je trouverai un moyen. Mais Wolfram reste là.

¤

Un sourire narquois.

Des mains qui se baladaient sur une veste noire.

D'autres mains qui évitaient de toucher un corps trop nu.

¤

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? M'attacher au lit ?

- S'il le faut oui.

¤

Il bluffait bien sûr.

L'attacher…

Hmm…

Ce n'était pas idiot…

Wolfram n'était pas un animal voyons.

Quoique…

¤

Avec cette crinière de lion humide, ce regard de lynx aux yeux verts, ses narines frémissantes, ses lèvres pleines et entrouvertes et son corps finement musclé, souple et rougit par les… tourments, il avait l'air d'être un fauve prêt à bondir sur lui…

Un fauve qu'il se devait de dompter pour son propre bien.

Parce que c'était l'esprit qui faisait de Wolfram un animal.

Son Wolfram n'était pas comme ça.

Il n'avait jamais vu son Wolfram comme ça.

Il voulait retrouver son Wolfram. Le casse-pieds, la tête brûlée. Le fidèle. Non ce… ce débauché !

¤

S'il sortait dans cet état, Wolfram était capable de…

Et s'il était déjà sorti ?

Combien de fois était-il sorti en vingt ans ?

Combien de fois avait-il été trompé à cause de cet esprit ?

Il l'attacherait coûte que coûte.

Mais avec quoi ?

¤

Il n'y avait rien autour de lui de probant à part une vieille dague qui leur servait de coupe-papier posée sur leur table de chevet – il était hors de question qu'il utilise Morgif, il aurait pu blesser Wolfram. De toutes façons il avait été mis ko dès qu'il avait pénétré la chambre, sûrement cette odeur… ou alors c'était avoir vu Wolfram comme ça qui l'avait envoyé au pays des esprits… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ? Même Morgif n'était pas dans son état normal…

Fichue Fête des Morts.

Alors il avait glissé son épée sous le lit juste après avoir viré le charlatan. Il avait bien pensé à la commode, mais ça avait été hors de question : il n'avait pas pu se permettre de tourner le dos à Wolfram.

Et… pour restreindre son fiancé possédé il y avait quoi ? Les draps défaits ?

…

Il ferait avec, il espérait qu'ils soient assez souples pour se couper facilement mais suffisamment solides pour pouvoir le retenir.

Quelque chose lui disait que ça allait être sportif.

Mais il fallait bien ça pour que Wolfram reste tranquille.

¤

Et puis… Yuuri espérait que les quelques leçons de Judo qu'il avait prises au Lycée allaient lui permettre de réussir son plan.

Sinon… avec un Wolfram en colère et possédé… il risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure.

Et avec Wolfram qui lui caressait le cou à présent et qui se frottait impudiquement à son uniforme en murmurant des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qu'il ressentait de plus en plus, presque trop, il allait _vraiment_ devoir agir très vite.

¤

Sinon l'esprit finirait par avoir le dessus et sur Wolfram et sur Yuuri et il ne ferait pas mieux que ce pseudo exorciste.

Enfin l'amant de Wolfram ? Depuis vingt ans ? Parce qu'il avait été son amant, hein ?

¤

Il était furieux. Qu'un esprit aussi fort que celui de Wolfram ait été réduit à ça… ou qu'il ait laissé passer ça ?

…

…

…

Yuuri allait d'abord l'amadouer un peu.

Il fallait le mettre en confiance, après tout ils venaient juste de se menacer.

Les mains de Wolfram se faisaient de plus en plus… dangereuses.

L'une déboutonnait entièrement la veste noire tandis que l'autre s'introduisait par en dessous, jusque sous le t-shirt, caressant la peau sensible du ventre.

Le nez de Wolfram se rapprochait de sa mâchoire, et sa bouche soufflait doucement sur son cou.

Sa jambe essayait doucement mais sûrement d'écarter les siennes, peut-être pour le faire tomber ?

Quand Wolfram voulait… Wolfram prenait. L'esprit n'avait pas changé ça en lui.

¤

Les mains de Yuuri jusque là étaient le long de son corps et il se décida à les mettre en action pour se défendre.

Une main fut posée au dessus d'une chute de rein qui, de là où il se trouvait lui donnait le vertige.

Voir les choses de haut les faisait voir… différemment et l'autre main était sur une zone qu'il jugeait plus sûre, au bas de la nuque, pour apaiser, détendre.

Les cheveux de Wolfram étaient tout doux…

Ce dernier poussa un soupir de bien-être.

Il semblait bien, un peu calmé.

Il était dans les bras de son fiancé après tout, c'était normal, pensa Yuuri. Enfin quelque chose d'à peu près normal dans cette journée !

Yuuri lui dit doucement à l'oreille.

¤

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Wolfram, je vais m'occuper de toi, je vais faire ce qu'il faut…

- Oui… je savais que tu ne me détestais pas au point de ne pas rappeler l'exorciste…

¤

Mais il allait arrêter de penser à ce fichu charlatan ?

Il tenait Wolfram dans ses bras et lui ne pensait qu'aux mains de cet inconnu ?

Enfin il n'y avait que lui qui ne le connaissait pas.

Le dindon de la farce, l'amant par intérim qu'il devait cautionner au nom d'un pseudo rituel mystique.

Simple excuse pour tripoter les fiancés des autres, Yuuri en était sûr. Ce n'était pas qu'il était particulièrement possessif ni qu'il s'était senti particulièrement fiancé jusque là. Mais il s'était fait à cette idée et puis… ce qui était à lui était à lui. Il n'était pas prêteur. Encore moins quand il n'était pas au courant.

¤

Et quand bien même s'ils n'étaient pas fiancés avant… ils l'étaient depuis un certain temps maintenant, ça comptait quand même ! Il espérait que ça compte, vu le nombre de fois que Wolfram le lui rappelait ! « Charité bien ordonnée commence par soi-même », on disait. Wolfram ferait mieux de se rappeler ses propres doctrines.

Mais en attendant…

¤

Yuuri continuait à lui caresser les cheveux.

Wolfram continuait à soupirer doucement.

La main de Yuuri, malgré elle, glissait de plus en plus bas…

La respiration de Wolfram changeait.

C'était maintenant ou jamais, sinon l'esprit recommencerait à lui faire faire des choses !

La voix de Yuuri se fit très douce, berceuse.

¤

- Je suis désolé….

- Hm ?

- Je ne te déteste pas Wolfram… c'est pourquoi je vais devoir faire ça !

¤

Dans un mouvement fluide, Yuuri bascula Wolfram sur son épaule et parcourut la distance entre la porte et le lit en un temps record.

Wolfram n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux qu'il se retrouva projeté sur le matelas, avec son fiancé assis sur son ventre pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement, une main autour de ses deux poignets pour l'empêcher de s'en servir…

Un Yuuri échevelé au regard profond et plus sérieux que son fiancé ne l'avait jamais vu.

¤

Wolfram aurait pu se perdre dans ces profondeurs-là s'il n'avait pas un besoin un peu plus urgent, un besoin dévorant, qui menaçait de le consumer vivant. C'était dur…

¤

Pendant une demie seconde, rien, puis Wolfram se débattit furieusement, tandis que Yuuri essayait tant bien que mal de le retenir d'une main, tout en étirant son autre bras pour récupérer la dague.

¤

- Tu vas arrêter de bouger, oui !

- Pourquoi, ça t'excite, Yuuri ?

- Non, ça m'énerve !

¤

Le Possédé essaya de donner des coups de pieds frénétiques avant de se raviser

et de bouger…

Un peu plus doucement.

Un peu sensuellement.

Finalement, l'endroit où Yuuri était lui plaisait bien.

Il était pile poil où il fallait.

Yuuri s'occupait de lui. Il ne respectait pas la procédure mais là… là il s'en fichait.

Il s'occupait de lui. Il le lui avait dit en plus. Et même s'il faisait mal, il lui faisait confiance.

¤

Yuuri lui parlait plus qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé dans la chambre. En général quand il y venait après avoir fait ses obligations, il était très tard et il dormait.

Même quand Wolfram voulait rester debout pour attendre Yuuri, il s'endormait toujours.

Yuuri était allongé sur lui, là.

Presque de tout son long.

Enfin, il s'était relevé pour récupérer quelque chose sur la table de chevet.

¤

Il devait revenir tout contre lui… il était si bien ainsi… mais…

Yuuri était encore habillé et lui il était nu.

Et il avait chaud.

Et l'esprit avait faim, mais pas plus faim que lui.

L'esprit voulait s'assouvir à tout prix.

Wolfram voulait s'assouvir et être aimé par Yuuri.

Aimé dans tous les sens du terme, même si ici c'était beaucoup plus charnel, la faute à la période du mois. La faute à la lune. Mais son cœur, lui, n'avait pas besoin de période pour aimer très fort. Peut-être trop fort.

¤

Wolfram avait chaud…

Wolfram avait envie…

Wolfram en avait assez… Yuuri portait vraiment trop de vêtement.

¤

- Arrête de bouger, j'ai la dague, je te préviens, esprit, je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir ! Yuuri bluffait, bien sûr, mais l'esprit n'était pas censé le savoir… non ? Ça marchait pas comme ça ?

- Alors tu me ferais du mal… à moi, Yuuri ?

¤

Wolfram eut une moue absolument désarmante.

Ses yeux brillaient, son expression était si… si… déçue ? Résignée ?

Yuuri eut un instant d'hésitation et, profitant qu'il lui avait lâché les mains, Wolfram lui prit la dague pour le pointer sur son coeur recouvert d'un t-shirt blanc.

Yuuri venait de se faire avoir.

¤

Wolfram se redressa, faisant reculer son agresseur qui prit une position assise.

Le regard du Possédé se fit espiègle.

Lucide.

Avec comme une touche de folie, devenue habituelle depuis les quelques minutes que Yuuri était entré.

Et un désir insensé.

Un feu vert à toutes les envies.

¤

- Alors… on me menace, Yuuri ?

- Wolfram pose ça.

- Pas avant d'avoir fait ça…

¤

Wolfram, avec des décennies d'expérience que seuls des maîtres d'armes avérés pouvait se targuer d'avoir, posa la pointe effilée de la dague sur le linge blanc sous la veste ouverte en un geste sûr, lent et doux.

Le t-shirt se sépara en deux parties parfaites et Wolfram et l'esprit admirèrent des bribes de peau presque imberbe…

le temps que Yuuri, profitant de la transe que faisait apparemment naître la vue de son torse à la lumière tamisée, récupèra la dague pour déchirer à la hâte les draps près de lui.

La main de Wolfram tenta de toucher un peu ô rien qu'un peu la chair appétissante.

Sa chair.

Son fiancé.

Sa faim.

¤

- Non, esprit lubrique ce n'est pas à toi, c'est à Wolfram.

¤

Après tout il était fiancé à Wolfram, pas à un esprit ! Donc il était à Wolfram comme Wolfram était à lui.

Logique. Le concept avait eu le temps de rentrer en trois ans, il avait juste fallu le digérer.

Et puis certaines choses vous faisaient en comprendre d'autres en accéléré.

Il n'était pas fiancé à un esprit squatteur et donc celui-ci n'avait aucun droit !

Même si… même si techniquement il s'était fiancé à l'esprit en même temps qu'à Wolfram !

Ce n'était pas dans le contrat ! Il ne voulait pas d'un ménage à trois !

Il était persuadé que ce n'était nulle part dans les décrets.

D'accord il n'avait pas cherché… mais…

De toutes façons il demanderait à Gunther et il aviserait : et puis l'esprit ne serait plus là pour qu'on en parle.

Mais il faudrait qu'il voit à faire un règlement « au cas où », pour les conditions de mariage pendant une occupation illicite d'un esprit.

Mais Wolfram levait les yeux au plafond pour la énième fois, les jambes entremêlées à celles de Yuuri, le haut du corps presque contre lui.

Il avait oublié qu'il n'avait plus d'arme en main.

¤

- Mais je suis Wolfram !

- Non. Wolfram n'utiliserait pas des excuses ridicules pour se prendre un amant.

- Mais je n'ai PAS d'amants !

¤

Regard vert courroucé.

Yuuri reconnaissait la fureur de Wolfram et ça le soulageait.

Mais…

Mais il avait vu… des choses.

Yuuri haussa le ton.

¤

- Comment tu appelles un homme qui touche son homme depuis vingt ans dans le dos de son homme ?

¤

La réponse claqua.

¤

- Un exorciste !

– Hypocrite, grogna Yuuri.

¤

Mais avant que Wolfram ne réponde, il lui prit les mains fermement. Encore. Wolfram émit un bruit frustré.

¤

– Ne bouge pas, dit Yuuri avant d'ajouter en regardant Wolfram droit dans les yeux, un regard franc et doux : "S'il te plait."

¤

Wolfram bouda très visiblement, mais le laissa faire, de mauvaise grâce. Yuuri le touchait, c'était l'important, mais il voulait toucher Yuuri aussi. Et il avait mal. Et Yuuri le voyait. Et Yuuri semblait comprendre qu'il ne faisait pas semblant d'avoir mal. Même s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la manière de le guérir.

¤

– Plus tard, lui dit Yuuri, s'allongeant presque entièrement sur lui en entraînant les bras de Wolfram en arrière.

¤

Wolfram, voyant la peau nue de Yuuri se rapprocher de lui, sourit avec satisfaction et redressa un peu la tête jusqu'à ce que son nez puis ses lèvres, touche le torse de son fiancé.

Yuuri sursauta presque mais serra les dents. Attacher Wolfram. Il fallait attacher Wolfram. Ne pas se laisser distraire.

¤

Un bout de langue le lécha un petit coup et Yuuri lâcha un couinement qui le surprit.

¤

C'était rapide.

C'était chaud.

C'était humide.

C'était bon…

C'était…

¤

– Wolfram !

¤

Yuuri ne sut jamais comment il avait réussi à atteindre les deux têtes du lit.

C'était comme si les draps s'étaient allongés d'eux-mêmes. Ou alors les têtes s'étaient rapprochées pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Les esprits étaient peut-être avec lui ?

¤

Un dernier nœud… Hop, c'était bon.

¤

Yuuri prit le temps de fermer les yeux et d'émettre un soupir de soulagement qui atterrit au creux du cou d'un Wolfram et d'un esprit plus que ravis.

Puis Yuuri se redressa, privant instantanément le Possédé de lui.

Enfin pas tout à fait, il restait assis sur Wolfram, mais son corps était toujours désespérément recouvert et c'était frustrant.

En fait c'était cela : il était partagé entre la frustration de ne pas avoir plus deYuuri pour le moment et la satisfaction de savoir qu'il avait été jusque-là dans le but de le protéger.

C'était stupide et ça le mettait en colère… et faire patienter l'esprit faisait mal, encore plus mal, mais… ça partait d'une bonne intention.

Son Yuuri, tout simplement.

¤

Yuuri resserra les jambes de chaque côté de Wolfram en espérant qu'il ne lui donnerait pas de coup de pied.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il fermait les yeux qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

Un Wolfram affamé, possédé et dangereux.

Un Wolfram avec une faim de loup qui semblait vouloir le manger.

Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Il devait délivrer Wolfram et la bête étant attachée, il était en position de force.

Mais une question cruciale se posait.

Maintenant que la bête était attachée, oui… : que faire ?

¤

Wolfram, voyant que les secondes s'égrenaient et que Yuuri avait les yeux désespérément fermés se prit à perdre patience.

Il se mit à tirer vigoureusement sur ses liens tout en fronçant les sourcils : il avait serré très fort, il allait lui couper la circulation à ce rythme ! Il fallait faire partir l'esprit, pas le tuer lui !

¤

Yuuri se réveilla – il était temps, et les tangages du lit le firent presque basculer par-dessus bord à maintes reprises et à un moment son regard se fixa sur quelque chose mais Wolfram s'en fichait complètement, il voulait qu'il le regarde lui, pas le mur latéral.

¤

Le tangage faisait du bien au possédé, la friction lui faisait du bien… il aurait dû couper le pantalon de Yuuri quand il le pouvait… c'était frustrant de le sentir réagir et de ne rien pouvoir y faire.

C'était frustrant de se sentir réagir et de voir que sa mauviette ne faisait strictement rien pour remédier à la situation. Mais à quoi il pouvait bien penser ! C'était Yuuri qui les mettait dans cette position et il ne faisait rien ?

¤

Tout ceci était ridicule il lui suffirait de brûler ses liens, mais…

Quand il était dans cet état-là, quand l'esprit et lui n'étaient pas satisfaits, son pouvoir était beaucoup trop volatile et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre en danger la vie des habitants du château.

Et Yuuri étant directement en contact avec lui, il était le premier en danger. Il était un imbécile mais il était son imbécile, pas question de brûler ce qui était à lui.

¤

Yuuri essayait tant bien que mal de conserver son équilibre, il avait appris à avoir de bons réflexes à Shinmakoku. C'était une question de survie.

Il avait resserré plus fort les cuisses et Wolfram l'espace d'un instant, lâcha un soupir lascif et cessa de bouger avant de reprendre de plus belle.

¤

En se penchant une nouvelle fois à deux ras du sol, Yuuri avait pu voir la couverture bleue sombre d'un livre qui lui rappelait le fascicule que le pseudo exorciste lui avait montré « pour l'exemple ».

¤

En se penchant un tout petit peu plus il arriverait à l'attraper.

Peut-être cet ouvrage l'aiderait à délivrer Wolfram parce que là il était un peu paumé et il était hors de question qu'il rappelle le charlatan. Ah ça non !

Après une énième contorsion qui lui vaudrait des courbatures plus tard, Yuuri parvint à récupérer le livre et Aldebert merci, il arrivait à lire parfaitement la couverture :

« Manuel d'Exorcisation d'Esprits Particulièrement Retors et Puissants pour Professionnels Assermentés ».

¤

Yuuri soupira très fort. Dans quoi il s'était embarqué ?

Mais c'était la seule référence qu'il avait…

Et au moins il avait quelque chose, il comprenait et montrerait à Wolfram qu'il n'avait besoin que de lui pour ce genre de choses. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait le manuel.

Wolfram ayant momentanément arrêté de gesticuler, Yuuri se repositionna un peu plus confortablement entre ses cuisses, le livre à la main.

¤

Le Possédé eut un mouvement de panique. Son corps rosé par le désir, par la possession et par Yuuri blanchit.

Passer un moment aussi intime avec Yuuri était un paradis.

Mais un livre aussi puissant entre les mains d'un novice pouvait avoir des conséquences terribles.

Pour Wolfram et pour son fiancé.

¤

Il n'était plus temps de penser à s'assouvir et à se délivrer, mais à sauver la vie de cette tête de linotte, peut-être au prix de la sienne.

La sécurité de Yuuri n'était pas sujette à débat.

Quitte à souffrir il souffrirait. Il avait l'habitude, il le vivait depuis vingt ans jour pour jour après tout, depuis le jour terrible où, tombant dans les escaliers, il avait renversé et brisé une poupée contenant un esprit libertin voleur de corps. Et la poupée initiale ayant été brisée, l'esprit refusait catégoriquement de quitter son nouveau réceptacle. Alors ils devaient exorciser encore et encore et encore. Et il était tombé le jour de la Fête des Morts et ce jour-là, la puissance de tous les esprits étaient amplifiée. Et les esprits libertins voleurs de corps étaient les plus puissants. La Fête des Morts était un véritable supplice…

Il était…

A moins que… une chance peut-être .…

¤

Tout cela n'était qu'une légende… cela ne s'était jamais produit, n'avait jamais été répertorié dans les archives des exorcistes… des archives millénaires.

Jamais.

Wolfram ne pouvait se résoudre à dire à Yuuri qu'il était condamné…

Et que tout ce qu'ils faisaient, ils étaient tout aussi condamnés à le refaire et le refaire et le refaire…

Maintenant que Yuuri savait, le supporterait-il ?

Supporterait-il de vivre… à quatre… ça avait déjà été si difficile… si… si difficile à deux, à trois ça avait été bien mieux…

¤

Mais à deux… à deux il avait fallu du temps. Yuuri aurait toutes les raisons de perdre patience.

Une des raisons pour lesquelles Wolfram n'avait rien voulu dire était aussi la peur, viscérale, qu'il le quitte sans attendre.

Wolfram ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le présent, il ne servait à rien de projeter, Yuuri lui avait appris à vivre au jour le jour.

Yuuri lui avait appris à aimer certaines surprises.

Il fallait qu'il pose ce livre avant de se faire mal.

Wolfram souffrait.

Wolfram souffrirait.

Seulement c'était la première fois que l'esprit ne serait pas temporairement satisfait.

Advienne que pourra, il affronterait.

¤

Le regard du Possédé ne perdait pas de sa fièvre : Yuuri était tellement, tellement beau, tellement désirable la veste ouverte sur son torse à demi nu.

Le linge blanc ouvert par sa lame laissant apparaître des parcelles de son corps qui avait bien changé en trois années terrestres.

Il était un peu plus homme, avait gagné quelques cicatrices de combats parfois remportés, parfois perdus, toujours assumés.

Quelques mèches de ses cheveux un peu plus longs que dans son souvenir – cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus - lui collaient aux tempes, au front, et un peu à la nuque.

Ses yeux étaient si sombres…

Non…

La fièvre ne pouvait pas mourir dans son regard vert, c'était impossible, Yuuri avait allumé lui-même la mèche.

Mais la conscience de Wolfram était plus forte que l'esprit en lui, plus forte que son désir, si fort, si fort fut-il.

Sa conscience et son amour et son devoir de protéger Yuuri, de protéger le Maou, alors tant pis.

Alors tant pis pour lui.

Sa voix se fit très douce et pourtant catégorique.

¤

- Pose ce livre, Yuuri. Pose le doucement sur la table de chevet et n'y touche plus.

¤

Yuuri écarquilla les yeux : Wolfram ne comprenait pas qu'il voulait le sauver ou quoi ?

Il pensait qu'ils avaient déjà dépassé ce stade !

Le temps n'était plus à la parole mais à l'action.

¤

- Pourquoi ? J'ai la solution à ton problème, regarde, l'imbécile a corné la page du rituel, il me suffit de le suivre !

¤

Wolfram prit un ton patient malgré la chaleur.

Malgré tout.

Malgré le mal.

Il se retenait de na pas exploser.

¤

- Yuuri. Ce livre est sacré et dangereux. Il est pour les exorcistes professionnels. Et comme il n'en reste qu'un seul, je te suggère de mettre tes griefs de côté et de le rappeler afin de prendre le relais. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Yuuri, maintenant laisse le professionnel faire son travail.

- Professionnel ? Ce charlatan !

¤

Wolfram ne se retint plus.

¤

- Oh je t'en prie Yuuri ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'enfant ! Ce n'est pas l'esprit qui te parle, c'est moi, Yuuri. Moi, Wolfram alors écoute-moi espèce de mauviette.

¤

Yuuri explosa lui aussi.

¤

- Je ne fais pas l'enfant ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Comment peux-tu faire confiance à un type qui te soigne pour le même problème depuis vingt ans ! Avec des méthodes discutables en plus !

- Tu oses mettre ma moralité en doute ? C'est ce que tu dis ?

- Pas la tienne, Wolfram, celle de l'exorciste ! Il avait l'air de trop aimer te… soigner ! Tu ne l'as pas vu, tu étais trop occupé à gémir et à… bouger sur les draps comme… comme un serpent !

¤

Wolfram eut un regard incrédule.

¤

- Yuuri ? Tu es… jaloux ?

- Jaloux ? Mais tu aurais pensé quoi à ma place si tu apprenais que je voyais quelqu'un dans ton dos ? Depuis vingt ans en plus.

¤

Yuuri… ne répondait pas à la question, observa Wolfram.

¤

- Mais… c'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Alors arrête de l'appeler lui à tout bout de champ comme si c'était la solution à ton problème. Et il se fait payer pour te toucher tous les mois, pas étonnant qu'il ne te guérisse pas, il a conscience de sa chance et il est moche en plus personne dans son état normal le laisserait le toucher de son plein gré.

¤

Yuuri avait une petite veine qui battait dans la gorge, cette fois.

Wolfram l'observait avec attention.

L'esprit le torturait, essayait de le faire se mouvoir contre la jambe recouverte, essayait à tout prix…

Mais la volonté de Wolfram, pour Yuuri était sans limite.

Il ne bougerait pas avant de se faire comprendre.

¤

- Mais j'étais d'accord, Yuuri, c'est dans le contrat. Il ne peut pas travailler…

- Tu étais faible ! Tu ne l'es plus maintenant ! Ça ç'arrête aujourd'hui ce cinéma.

- Ce quoi ?

- Rien, tu comprendras la prochaine fois que je t'emmènerais chez moi. C'est fini. Tu ne le vois plus, il ne te touche plus, il ne te parle plus, si je le vois à une distance que je ne jugerais pas respectable de toi je te promets Wolfram, je te promets qu'il n'y aura ni exorciste, ni pseudo et que sa pseudo profession s'arrêtera avec lui.

¤

Le ton et le regard de Yuuri étaient sans appel.

Wolfram était prêt à lutter… mais si Yuuri se mettait contre lui… dans quel camp était-il au juste ?

¤

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

¤

Le nez plongé dans le livre, Yuuri avait posé une main sur le torse légèrement moite de Wolfram. Rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, mais il était plus que déterminé. Les explications avaient beau ressembler à un roman au contenu discutable, il irait jusqu'au bout.

¤

« D'abord, mettre l'esprit en confiance, lui promettre satisfaction »… Le regard obstinément fixé sur les phrases, Yuuri passa doucement la main sur la peau brûlante de Wolfram, la sentant presque trembler sous ses doigts. Il avala sa salive, ferma les yeux… ses doigts frôlèrent un mamelon, Wolfram frissonna.

¤

Yuuri allait peut-être arriver à le soulager, finalement, pensa le jeune homme attaché. Il devrait lui faire un peu plus confiance pour garder sa vie… c'était pour garder la sienne qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, surtout. Yuuri ne pensait qu'aux autres.

¤

– Yuuri…

¤

_Ça ne ressemblait pas à la voix d'un esprit, d'un autre, c'était la voix de Wolfram qui l'appelait, pensa Yuuri. C'était la façon qu'avait Wolfram de prononcer son nom, Yuuri, comme s'il disait plusieurs choses en un seul mot. _

¤

Yuuri serra les lèvres, laissant sa main continuer sa progression lente, caressant, ou plutôt apprenant à caresser Wolfram. Mais il avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur le livre, la peau de Wolfram, leurs bassins collés l'un à l'autre ne laissaient pas mentir sur son désir – oui, désir, il désirait Wolfram, il ne pouvait plus le nier à présent. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas le désirer à cet instant ?

¤

Wolfram défiait toute logique, toutes les pseudo lois hétérosexuelles auxquelles Yuuri s'était raccrochées. C'était de la faute de Wolfram si Yuuri le désirait. Il était lui-même s'il n'y avait pas que lui en lui. Yuuri se comprenait.

Ses caresses s'étaient inconsciemment faites plus précises, plus instinctives, ses doigts plus malins, leurs bassins avaient recommencé à bouger l'un contre l'autre, doucement.

¤

– Yuuri…

¤

La voix de Wolfram était presque suppliante. Ça ce n'était pas la voix de son Wolfram, la voix de son Wolfram était demandeuse, exigeante, capricieuse…

¤

– Yuuri, regarde-moi.

¤

Comme ça, c'était déjà mieux, c'était déjà plus _son_ Wolfram.

¤

– Regarde-moi !

¤

Presque un sanglot dans la voix, Yuuri ferma les yeux très fort, caressa une gorge palpitante.

¤

– Yuuri ! Regarde-moi ! C'est moi que tu touches alors regarde-moi ! Yuuri !

¤

Mais il ne pouvait pas regarder, parce que s'il regardait, s'il regardait…

¤

– Yuuri ! Lâche ce stupide livre !

¤

Stupide livre ? Plus « sacré et dangereux » ?

¤

– Mauviette ! Espèce de mauviette ! Est-ce que c'est seulement moi que tu touches ? Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ? A qui tu penses ? _Yuuri_

¤

Le livre tomba des mains de Yuuri, rebondit sur le matelas, peut-être encore une fois par terre, mais Yuuri s'en fichait. « Sacré et dangereux » ? Ah ! C'était simple, c'était si simple, il fallait simplement gorger l'esprit de plaisir, le gaver, le satisfaire, caresser et mener l'hôte jusqu'à ce que son corps ne résiste plus, jusqu'à…

Le regard de Wolfram _exigeait_.

¤

– Yuuri… Yuuri, c'est moi, alors regarde-moi, regarde-moi…

– Je te… regarde… souffla Yuuri.

¤

Il ne pourrait plus jamais détourner les yeux.

¤

– C'est moi, répéta encore Wolfram, un murmure, et le regard de Yuuri se posa sur les lèvres qui remuaient, entrouvertes sur une prière dont le nom de son fiancé, son roi, était les seules paroles.

¤

C'était lui et ce n'était pas tout à fait lui. Cette petite tâche sombre qui était présente, qui n'était jamais là quand il le regardait habituellement, lui montrait que ce n'était pas tout à fait lui.

Même s'il était de plus en plus présent, de plus en plus fort contre l'esprit.

Même s'il lui parlait.

Il y avait encore cette chose en lui. Cette chose contre laquelle il luttait comme il le pouvait depuis vingt ans.

¤

Un geste tendre, une caresse.

¤

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait toi.

- Yuuri…

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait toi, Wolfram, mais je te promets, non, je te jure que j'irais plus loin que ton exorciste à la noix.

- Yuu…

- Chuut, calme-toi, Wolfram, on est tous les deux. On est tous les deux. Je jure que tu ne seras pas obligé qu'un autre te touche que moi.

- Yuuri… le… danger…

¤

Wolfram se devait de protéger son homme, son roi. Son amour.

Mais Yuuri ne voulait pas se protéger, mais le protéger.

¤

- Je me moque du danger. Je vais être maladroit. Mais je ne vais pas être une mauviette, même si j'ai peur. Et c'est un charlatan. Il n'y a rien dans ce livre que n'importe qui pouvant comprendre la langue ne puisse faire.

¤

Wolfram lâcha un soupir, entrouvrit la bouche et le reste ne comptait plus : Yuuri allongé sur lui, complètement, peau contre peau – mais encore pas assez, pas assez… et…

¤

Yuuri se prenait à avoir des envies qu'il ne se connaissait pas, encore.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Un Wolfram possédé, certes, mais un Wolfram quand même, car il était là. Mais encore une fois, il n'était pas seul.

¤

- Le livre dit que l'exorciste doit combler l'esprit à force de caresses et c'est ce que je vais faire. Il faudra me dire ce que tu ressens et si tu ne peux pas… me le faire comprendre. Il va falloir que tu m'aides.

- Yuuri…

¤

Ce regard…

Si intense.

Si… doux, malgré tout, malgré la sueur, l'énervement, l'excitation. La possession.

Si lui.

Si fort… il redécouvrait celui qui était sien et en même temps pas tout à fait.

Il se redécouvrait lui-même aussi.

Il se découvrait observateur, parce qu'il remarquait que, finalement, il connaissait Wolfram mieux qu'il ne le pensait.

Non. Il n'y avait jamais pensé. C'était naturel. Wolfram faisait partie de lui. On ne pensait pas à son cœur tous les jours et pourtant il était là et il battait.

¤

- Yuuri…

¤

Cette tendresse sous le brasier…

Wolfram était si lui tout en étant différent…

Yuuri avait envie… mais…

L'esprit. Il fallait exorciser l'esprit. Mais c'était Wolfram qui le regardait. Wolfram qui bougeait sous lui. Un esprit qui voulait la satisfaction, mais Wolfram qui le voulait lui.

Un baiser, un simple baiser, ça n'avait sûrement pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ?

Ça ne ferait pas de mal, hein ?

Juste un baiser…

Mais…

Yuuri parla plus pour lui-même que pour Wolfram.

¤

- Le livre dit que pendant le rituel, l'exorciste ne doit pas échanger de fluides, ni générer de contact interne. « Seul le Destiné du Possédé détient la Clé qui scelle son amour et le protège des esprits pour l'éternité ». Je n'y comprends rien mais apparemment le charlatan non plus puisqu'on en est encore là.

¤

Wolfram comprenait lui, bien qu'à moitié. Il comprenait déjà trop. Seul le Destiné pouvait briser le sort. Le Destiné apposait son sceau en le Possédé et le Possédé acceptait et reconnaissait cette appartenance. Wolfram ne savait pas comment cela pouvait se produire de toutes façons. Et puis…

Cette phrase n'avait aucune importance.

¤

Cette phrase était une illusion, une illusion trop cruelle. Une illusion de vingt ans à laquelle il n'avait jamais cru. Il n'y aurait jamais personne pour lui.

Une illusion si belle que personne n'avait pu la trouver, aucun exorciste n'avait réussi à chasser éternellement un esprit libertin d'un corps occupé.

¤

Un autre esprit libertin enfermé dans une des poupées de Gunther – un des meilleurs amis du conseiller qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'il avait lui-même été transféré dans une poupée - avait expliqué qu'une des manières de reconnaître le Destiné était la lumière d'or qui devait se manifester lors de sa toute première union avec le Possédé. Si le Possédé n'était pas possédé c'était encore mieux, mais on faisait avec ce qu'on avait, avait-il ajouté.

¤

Et un corps possédé une fois étant fragilisé, le Destiné se devait de clamer le plus souvent possible son appartenance. Surtout en période de puissances spirituelles, pendant la Fête des Morts ou toutes les pleines lunes… La différence était de taille, L'exorciste ne faisait qu'endormir l'esprit et le Destiné pouvait l'expulser et l'empêcher à jamais de revenir.

¤

Destinés…

Les couples n'étaient pas forcément destinés à être ensemble. Surtout à Shinmakoku. Il y avait beaucoup trop de mariages de raison. Destinés à être ensemble par la volonté des Hommes, des Mazokus et non par un quelconque Destin.

Et même si le Destin s'en mêlait… destinés à être ensemble ne signifiait pas destinés à s'aimer.

Wolfram ne le savait que trop.

Il n'y avait pas de « Destiné » : il n'y avait qu'un homme fiancé par erreur, un ami très cher, un amour avoué, reconnu, mais non partagé.

Alors il ne répondit rien même s'il savait.

Il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoir.

Yuuri chercherait à tout prix à trouver un Destiné pour le sauver.

Et Wolfram ne voulait personne d'autre.

Quitte à se détruire.

¤

- …

- Si je dois t'exorciser tous les mois, je le ferais, Wolfram.

- Et tu serais… un charlatan aussi , un pâle sourire.

- Non. Puisque je ne me ferais pas payer.

¤

Les jambes de Wolfram s'accrochèrent aux reins de Yuuri à cet instant en cherchant désespérément le contact. Dans son cœur il était son Destiné. Même s'il n'était pas celui de Yuuri. Il prendrait ce qu'il pouvait, tout ce qu'il pouvait et Yuuri voulait…

¤

– Yuuri, tes vêtements, murmura la voix rauque de Wolfram. Retire tes vêtements !

– Il va falloir que tu me lâches, pour ça, répondit Yuuri, prisonnier de Wolfram comme

Wolfram l'était de lui par procuration…

¤

Wolfram sembla en conflit avec lui-même, mais les jambes se desserrèrent lentement, à regret, et Yuuri se redressa lentement aussi, avec autant de regret.

¤

– Ne me laisse pas, ordonna Wolfram.

– Je ne bouge pas, promit Yuuri.

¤

Il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de toute façon, Wolfram était beau et Wolfram était à lui. Il se débarrassa de sa veste, du tee-shirt déchiré, foutu – sa mère allait le tuer, mais sa mère n'avait rien à faire dans cette chambre de toute façon, avec Wolfram nu sous le corps de son fils – et au moment où ses mains se posèrent sur le pantalon pour l'ôter, il eut un moment d'hésitation, de lucidité. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire, qu'est-ce que…

¤

– Ne me laisse pas, répéta Wolfram. Je t'interdis de me laisser.

¤

Et malgré la soudaine gêne – alors que Wolfram l'avait déjà vu nu, mais ce n'était pas pareil, pas les mêmes circonstances, pas la même implication – il déboutonna le pantalon, le retira, rapidement. C'était embarrassant de se déshabiller devant quelqu'un, devant Wolfram, devant l'homme qu'il…

¤

- Yuuri… vite…

¤

Yuuri fut tenté de ne pas conserver le caleçon, pour avoir tout le corps de Wolfram, toute sa chaleur, toute sa tiédeur, toute son excitation sous son corps trop dur et il s'allongea encore une fois de tout son long sur lui.

¤

Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, leur souffle saccadé comme pour les lier, leurs yeux mi clos qui s'aimaient déjà, précédaient ce qui ne devait pas suivre, ce qui avait pourtant déjà commencé.

Yuuri se sentait durcir encore et encore, sentait son caleçon se tendre, aller à l'encontre de cette envie nue, gorgée qui glissait contre lui à travers ce rempart de tissus.

¤

Leurs corps s'affolaient, suaient…

Leur corps s'épousaient avec naturel.

Les doigts de Yuuri venaient naturellement se glisser entre ceux de Wolfram, pour l'empêcher de tirer trop fort sur les liens.

Et pour qu'il s'accroche à lui quand l'esprit le quitterait. A lui et à personne d'autre.

Le livre disait que le contact des mains était obligatoire pour une meilleure prise de l'exorcisme.

Ils étaient corps à corps et Yuuri ne se voyait pas quitter cette peau, là, il se voyait la rejoindre encore et encore.

Il se voyait dire encore avec les mains qu'ils étaient à deux contre l'esprit.

¤

- Yuuri….

- Chuut, je suis là…

¤

Wolfram allait franchir l'infime distance qui le séparait des lèvres de son fiancé…

Mais ce dernier au même moment esquiva, plongeant la tête dans le cou, bougeant à l'instinct, lentement, sensuellement…

Suivant ses envies…

Il avait réussi à détourner le regard… mais à quel prix ?

Au prix de sensations décuplées.

Et Wolfram suivait… tirant sur les liens, ondulant des hanches.

Et Yuuri voulait le regarder mais savait qu'il ne devait pas.

Sinon il cèderait.

¤

- Yuu..ri…

- Non, Wolfram, pas ça.

- Pourquoi…

- Parce qu'il est là.

- Tu me punis ?

- Non, je nous préserve ? Il a volé ton corps, il a volé mes mains sur toi. Il ne nous volera pas… ça. Il a déjà trop de butin.

¤

Wolfram lâcha un feulement d'animal blessé.

Puis un grognement alors qu'ils bougeaient l'un contre l'autre de plus en plus vite.

De plus en plus fort.

Yuuri sentait le corps de Wolfram se tendre encore plus.

Il sentait une chaleur moite poindre contre son flanc.

Il devait faire attention… aux fluides corporels.

Il releva le bassin, de manière à ce que ce fut une partie non humide qui apporterait une friction.

Apparemment, Wolfram aimait la friction autant que lui.

¤

- Oui, OUI ! Ça vient… oh Yuuri… OUI !

- Wolfram…

- Encore… plus fort Yuuri, presse-toi en entier contre moi… plus fort.

- Je ne peux pas… je dois faire attention… aux fluides…

¤

Il renforça son appui de la base…

Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie les incantations.

Que disaient-elles déjà ?

Leurs mouvements se faisaient furieux…

Esprit es-tu là ?

¤

- Toi… esprit libertin enfermé dans le corps de l'Innocent Wolfram Von Bielefeld, par cet acte je t'ordonne de partir pour ne plus revenir…

- Yuuri…

- Laisse-le… Laisse Wolfram, ce corps n'est pas le tien…

- Yuu-AAAH Yuuri !

- Laisse-le… ce corps est à lui…

- Yuuuuu

- Laisse-le ! Ce corps est à MOI !

¤

Ce sont… ce sont les phrases du Destiné, pensa Wolfram.

Un mouvement de rein supplémentaire.

Des doigts qui s'entrelacèrent et s'enlacèrent à se briser.

Wolfram se tendit comme un arc et planta ses dents dans l'épaule de Yuuri pour étouffer son cri.

Une ombre blanche et vaporeuse sortit du corps du Possédé, nulle ne la vit mais les deux la sentirent.

Yuuri se mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang pour que la légère souillure ne souille que lui, l'intérieur de son caleçon étant la seule partie humide.

Il était encore dur.

¤

Wolfram souffrait et soufflait, la respiration erratique.

La délivrance était une déchirure et une intense satisfaction à la fois.

Les mains de Wolfram avaient lâché celles de Yuuri juste après son affranchissement.

Yuuri avait fait glisser ses mains le long des poignets attachés de Wolfram pour les caresser du bout des doigts, distraitement.

¤

- Wolf ? murmura Yuuri.

¤

Pas de réponse, Yuuri s'inquiéta et tenta, à peine, de s'écarter, juste un peu, mais Wolfram émit un gémissement de protestation. Du coup, les jambes qui avaient un peu plus tôt lâché Yuuri tentaient de le capturer à nouveau.

¤

- Non, dit Wolfram, presque imperceptiblement. Ne me laisse pas…

- …

- Il est parti… je sens qu'il est parti… tu as réussi… _merci_

¤

Un murmure.

¤

- Comment tu te sens ? Tu as mal ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

- …

- Wolfram ?

- Oui…

- Oui ?

- Oui… je veux… encore… quelque chose.

¤

Le ton de Wolfram était à la fois doux et impérieux et Yuuri ne pouvait que se redresser et obéir.

Ses mains quittèrent à regret les poignets de Wolfram pour se positionner de chaque côté de la tête de celui-ci, afin qu'il s'en serve de support pour surélever le haut de son corps et observer les effets de l'exorcisme de près.

¤

Wolfram était redevenu lui-même.

A cent pour cent.

Fatigué.

Fier.

Fort.

Exigeant.

Mais lui-même.

Alors Yuuri l'avait regardé, guettant pour la forme une tâche noire au fond de ce regard toujours aussi vert, toujours prédateur.

Mais la tâche était partie.

Mais la prédation restait là.

La prédation.

La tendresse.

Et la douceur.

¤

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

¤

Wolfram ne répondit rien, plongea son regard un peu plus dans les abysses sombres et écarta les cuisses légèrement, de manière à ce que Yuuri le sente.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

¤

- Wolfram ?

¤

Wolfram se mit à onduler tout doucement sous lui, tout en maintenant le contact visuel.

Il avait chaud.

Trop chaud.

Encore.

Il avait le cœur qui débordait.

Il était libre pour un temps.

Ou peut-être pas.

Il ne voulait pas être libre.

Il voulait être enchaîné à cet homme.

Il voulait que personne ne brise cette chaîne.

Personne.

Et personne ne le ferait.

Ni esprit ni qui que ce soit.

Personne ne prendrait ce qui était à lui.

Son Yuuri.

Son roi.

Son amour.

Son Destiné, le seul qu'il reconnaîtrait.

¤

- Je veux que tu retires ce… tissus que je puisse te sentir tout entier contre moi.

- Wolfram !

¤

Wolfram ondula de manière suggestive, encore, de sorte à ce qu'il fasse, d'un mouvement de hanches, glisser comme il le pouvait, l'élastique du caleçon de Yuuri le plus bas possible, pour toucher ce qui lui revenait de droit.

Les yeux de Wolfram se faisaient de plus en plus fiévreux, bien plus fiévreux alors qu'il avait déjà était satisfait.

Mais à ce moment-là il n'était pas tout seul.

Il serait le seul à profiter de Yuuri.

¤

- Je veux que tu me détaches que je puisse sentir mes doigts sur toi… tu m'as manqué…

- Wolfram ?

¤

Le regard de Yuuri s'emplit d'une douceur qu'il savait avoir au fond de lui mais qu'il n'avait jamais su comment exprimer jusque-là.

Il le savait même si avant il ne s'en rendait pas compte, c'était comme pour le cœur qui battait tous les jours mais que l'on oubliait parfois.

¤

- Je veux ce que tu m'as refusé tout à l'heure parce qu'il n'y a plus personne pour nous en empêcher. Plus personne entre nous, Yuuri.

- Wolfram…

¤

Le regard de Wolfram était toujours ancré dans celui de Yuuri.

Un regard qui transperçait toutes les barrières pour la première fois.

Un regard aussi nu que lui.

Et ses hanches s'affolaient.

Et ses cuisses accueillaient, exigeaient.

Et son corps et son cœur aimaient.

Et il était déterminé.

Toujours.

¤

- Je veux que tu m'aimes. Je veux que tu prennes ce qui est à toi.

- Wolfram…

¤

Le regard se fit possessif.

Encore plus possessif.

Leurs deux regards.

¤

- Viens prendre ce qui est à toi, Yuuri… viens…

¤

La voix était douce, demandeuse, joueuse.

Sensuelle.

La voix voulait.

La voix obtiendrait.

Parce que ce que Wolfram voulait, Wolfram prenait.

Le caleçon rejoignit le pantalon, quelque part au sol, près du livre.

¤

Yuuri se laissa captiver par les mots, par le regard de Wolfram et l'une de ses mains se faufila sur l'élastique du caleçon pour libérer son corps de sa prison de tissus.

Wolfram eut un gémissement extatique.

¤

- Enfin… enfin je te sens… sans barrière.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal…

¤

Haussement de sourcil faussement exaspéré.

Voix douce. Amusée mais douce.

¤

- Yuuri. Je suis un Mazoku. Tu ne peux pas me faire de mal.

- …

- Mon corps t'attend déjà, Yuuri. Mon corps n'attend que toi… Je n'attends que toi. Viens…

- …

- Il est temps de devenir un homme, Yuuri.

¤

Wolfram écarta les jambes et cette fois souleva son bassin, pour s'offrir à son royal fiancé. A son roi. A son Maou.

¤

Yuuri ferma les yeux.

Ses pensées semblaient le rattraper encore, plus violemment qu'auparavant.

Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire ?

Il se rendait compte que s'il allait plus loin, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible.

Il n'y avait plus d'esprit à chasser.

Plus de rituel exorciste.

Plus d'excuse.

Seulement Wolfram.

Seulement lui.

Seulement les conséquences.

Etait-il prêt, lui ?

Et Wolfram qui le regardait avec ces yeux-là…

Si doux

Si doux…

Si déterminés…

¤

- Ne me laisse pas, regarde-moi…

- …

- embrasse-moi… embrasse-moi et viens, j'ai besoin de toi.

- …

- Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier, dit Wolfram, digne.

¤

Yuuri se sentit hypnotisé par le regard vert, profond, qui signerait la fin de quiconque poserait trop longtemps les yeux sur lui.

Yuuri s'approcha presque malgré lui, mouvant ses reins au rythme du corps sous le sien.

Les yeux dans les yeux.

Le cœur au bord des yeux.

Le souffle au creux des lèvres

C'était si… si étrange et pourtant si… facile ?

¤

Pourquoi les choses auxquelles il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé étaient celles qui vous semblaient le plus naturelles ?

Pourquoi une simple injonction devenait une idée fixe ?

Pourquoi il avait autant envie d'un seul coup ?

Wolfram avait été possédé, mais il lui avait lancé un sortilège.

Yuuri était tout simplement sous le charme et il avait fallu des circonstances surréalistes pour qu'il le réalise.

Etait-ce vraiment étonnant ? Il avait fallu des circonstances tout aussi surréalistes pour se retrouver en Shinmakoku, proclamé Maou et fiancé à un homme colérique, possessif, emporté, tourmenté, fêlé, dédié, intelligent, merveilleux.

Beau.

Désirable.

Sous le charme, oui…

¤

Il n'avait jamais vraiment embrassé et ordinairement il aurait eu peur de mal faire mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à cela.

Les yeux verts sans tâche l'avaient vidé de toute chose qui n'était pas Wolfram.

Et le temps de penser qu'il avait oublié quelque chose, sa bouche avait trouvé le chemin menant aux lèvres de son fiancé, lequel émit un petit soupir de satisfaction.

Enfin !

Le premier contact fut très doux et si le temps ne s'arrêta pas, les mouvements de hanches, eux, oui.

Leurs bouches faisaient connaissance, presque timidement, s'approchèrent et se retirèrent, cherchant à reconnaître l'autre, à le connaître.

¤

– Wolfram… murmura Yuuri et comme il le regardait, Yuuri l'embrassa encore, un peu plus audacieux, plus confiant, plus humide aussi.

¤

Le baiser se prolongea, se fit passionné, bouches et hanches dansèrent sur le même rythme, et puis Wolfram murmura à son tour, encore :

¤

– Viens…

¤

Et comme Yuuri hésitait, une dernière fois

¤

– Viens, mon amour, viens… viens prendre ce qui est à toi…

¤

Yuuri lâcha un cri et vint, guidé par la voix, par son désir, pénétra en Wolfram, vint prendre la place qui lui était due depuis le début, depuis cet instant où Wolfram était apparu en haut de cet escalier. Pourquoi tant de temps pour le réaliser ? Pourquoi tant de temps pour s'emparer de ce qu'il lui avait offert, presque immédiatement ?

¤

Il voulait Wolfram, encore plus complètement, il voulait se noyer en Wolfram, presque disparaître en lui, il voulait que Wolfram ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à lui…

¤

– Détache-moi, supplia Wolfram. Détache-moi, Yuuri, détache-moi !

- Wolf…

- Détache-moi, détache-moi, détache-moi, je veux te toucher, Yuuri, Yuuri, _Yuuri__…_

¤

Il ne savait pas comment mais il le détacha, il n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer, juste de penser aux mains de Wolfram sur lui, le nœud se défit seul et leurs mains se joignirent, leurs doigts se serrèrent et Wolfram demanda, encore, encore, Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, et c'était plus enivrant que tous les vins de Francshire, entendre son nom scandé dans la bouche de son amant comme s'il n'y avait que lui, qu'eux qui comptaient, Yuuri, Yuuri, _Yuuri_…

J'aime mon prénom, pensa Yuuri avec euphorie.

Plus long, plus profond, plus vite, plus vite, plus vite, encore, en moi, encore, encore, encore Yuuri, encore…

Et l'explosion, soudaine, _trop tôt_, paniqua Yuuri, il voulait encore, encore, encore entendre la voix de Wolfram chanter son nom, encore se noyer en Wolfram, en leur passion commune, mais déjà, alors que ses hanches continuaient de bouger par obstination pure, la fureur d'aimer retomba doucement, et alors même que son cœur continuait de battre à tout rompre, un calme étrange s'empara de lui.

¤

Satisfaction… ? Pas tout à fait, juste… L'impression d'être arrivé là où il devait être. Dans les bras tremblants de Wolfram, le front posé juste sur son cœur et en ressentir les battements affolés, entendre leur respiration erratique, sentir leur odeur de sueur et d'acte d'aimer mêlés. Arrivé où il devait être, mais pas pour s'arrêter, pour emporter, pour continuer encore plus loin, _à jamais_, lui semblait-il, _pour toujours_.

Et tant pis si des milliers d'autres personnes l'avaient pensé avant lui, ils n'avaient pas aimé Wolfram, ils n'avaient pas embrassé impulsivement sa gorge en sueur après l'amour, ils ne l'avaient pas vu sourire comme si le jour venait de se lever juste pour eux.

Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent de nouveau.

¤

– Ne laisse plus jamais personne d'autre que moi te toucher, murmura Yuuri.

– Plus jamais, promit Wolfram.

¤

Le sourire aux lèvres, Yuuri ferma les yeux, le visage de son amant imprimé sur les paupières.

La chambre semblait baigner dans une lumière dorée, Yuuri la voyait aussi derrière ses paupières.

C'était peut-être l'aurore. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir laissé la fenêtre ouverte.

Wolfram était sauvé, il l'avait dit. Et à cet instant c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

¤

Plus tard Wolfram raconterait à Yuuri qu'il faudrait qu'il le marque toutes les lunes… et redoubler d'efforts le jour de la Fête des Morts…

Plus tard, oui, là il voulait juste profiter de l'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour.

Sans mauvais esprit.

Son Destiné.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

On espère que ça vous aura plu.

Bon Halloween !

Shakes et Mithy ¤ mdr vue l'heure du post ¤


End file.
